Harry's Rio Adventure Rewrite
by JFox101
Summary: A better, more accurate to the Rio storyline than the original. As a tot, Harry was abused by the Dursleys. One night, he finds himself in a rainforest, as a blue Macaw. Jewel finds him, and adopts Macaw Harry as her son. Other HRA will be deleted soon.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: A New Mother (Rewritten)**

Where am I? Harry wondered as he woke up groggy. He had been shoved into his cupboard after the fat man had discovered his tie had been turned orange. Soon after, he fell asleep so suddenly while crying. The two year old human opened his eyes. Why did everything seem so big? He stretched his wings. Wait a minute? Wings? He opened his eyes, suddenly alert. He lifted two small blue feathered wings.

His squawked in surprise. Then ran over to a nearby puddle and peeked in. He again, squawked in surprise. He was a birdie! A blue birdie! How? Was this why he was a freak?

He sat down on his feathery behind and just stared up into the treetops, the moon shining through. Was he in a rainforest? He heard all kinds of insect sounds, birds chattering (He could hear like it was human speech) And sounds of a nearby human city. Where was he?

Wait a minute, if I'm a bird, I can fly! Harry thought excitedly. He looked at both his wings, and flapped them. He rose a few inches, then fell flat on his butt with a squeak.

Jewel was tired. She had been flying all day around the rainforest that was her home. The female Spix's Macaw settled down in a makeshift nest when she heard a young squeak. She looked down. A baby Blue Macaw! But where were his parents? She decided to say hi. Was he old enough to talk?

"Aren't you precious?" Harry looked up to see a beautiful female blue birdie just like him! He opened his mouth but only a "cheep" came out.

Guess he can't talk after all. Jewel thought. He's so adorable. "Are you alone? Where are your parents?" The chick looked sadly at her in confusion. I'll keep him. She decided. She picked up the baby Macaw in her wings and snuggled him. "Don't worry." She said calmly to soothe the whimpering chick. "I'll take care of you.

**To Be Continued...**

**I finally got the Rio DVD! So I'm rewriting Harry's Rio Adventure and the two Reading HRA's except I'll be continuing HRA: Growing Up In Rio. Hope this one is more accurate to the movie! There's a deleted scene about a fruit vendor that I'll be adding! **

**Review Review Review!**

**Dean the Cuddly Fox **


	2. Chapter 2: Blu's Arrival

**Chapter 2: Blu's Arrival (5 Years Later Rewritten)**

**(Soundtrack for chapter: Let Me Take You To Rio (Blu's Arrival)**

Five years later finds a young Spix's Macaw waiting on a tree branch with a lightning streak carved in the tree bark for his momma. He was excited. Cause Carnaval was in two days. However, she was rather late. And she was never late. He was starting to worry as the sun started setting.

"Momma?" Harry called out with a slight Portuguese accent

One week later and his mother still hadn't come. At first Harry thought she abandoned him. But he slapped that thought from his mind. Sh wouldn't do that. And he was an idiot for thinking it. With determination in his eyes he spread his wings and took off into the morning sky. Heading for the city of Rio de Janeiro.

It took Harry half the morning, but he finally found a lead. It was an older male like him and mom! He flew up to the male who was talking to a cardinal and a canary. What's a canary doing in Rio? Harry wondered. Their not native birds.

"Brazillian ladies respond to confidence." The canary told the male Macaw in a cage on the back of a truck that was stuck in traffic. The canary tipped the bottle cap he wore like a hat, spun his friend and dipped him for an example.

"Yeah, its all about swagger. You gotta puff out that chest." The cardinal did so. "Swing that tail." He swung his tail feathers. "Eyes narrowed, like some kind of crazy love hawk." He squawked.

"But first, we gotta bust you out." Nico said

"Yea, I'm gonna pop that cage open like a soda can." The cardinal said miming martial arts with his wings.

"No no wait I'm-"

The cardinal didn't listen and flew at the cage. Repeatedly.

"No really I ts fine."

Soon he was huffing.

"You call that poppin'?" Nico asked in a teasing tone.

"Phwew, this thing's robust." The cardinal, now known as Pedro huffed.

"No guys really the cage is great." the bird said then hugged one of the bars. "Love the cage."

"Whatever, suit yourself." Nico said as Harry came flying up to them.

"Excuse me, have you seen an older female like him?" Harry asked pointing at Blu with a claw.

"Nope, but we'll be on the look out lil' man." Nico said tipping his bottle cap again.

"Sure thing." Pedro said to the younger bird. "Don't forget man, love hawk!" He squawked and flew away with Nico.

"Bembino!" Nico shouted down to them.

"Yes, Bem...and to you as well" Blu said as they flew off. "Hey." He said to the kid. "This guy Tulio said he had a female like me at his aviary. Could she be your mom?" Blu asked.

"How'd you know?" Harry started.

"Your a little young to be on your own." Blu said.

"Hope you don't mind Hitchhikers." Harry said as he perched himself on the roof of the cage and enjoyed the ride.

They arrived at the aviary where the male human worked and Harry flew off into the sky before the two humans could see him. He followed them through the windows of the aviary and saw an air duct very close to the "Treatment Room." He flew inside, and fo llowed idecided to follow its trail into the aviary.

He heard a strange banging sound and followed it. He saw an opening and walked inside the branch off.

"Mom!" Harry said excitedly as he saw the older female banging a rock into the duct cover.

"Harry! Thank god your safe!" His mother said. She'd been worried sick about him all week. Then she remembered where they where. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to help?" Harry asked/suggested.

"Well...go find a rock and help me bust this thing open enough." Jewel told her son. "Wait." Just then, spotlights flooded the enclosure. And a door slid open and she heard a male voice.

Harry heard Blu gasp. He looked at the door and saw him staring at his reflection with his poofy head feathers. He gasped and smoothed them back to their natural crest. "LINDA!" He shouted.

Stay down." Jewel told Harry and she took off.

"Mom, wait. Wait!" Harry begged but she was already determined.

"Kekkosei." He heard his mother sneer or somehing like that. He wasn't the best at Portugese but it sounded like that. She hissed something else and ended with "Sendoki."

Blu gurgled something incoherent because his mom had a claw on his throat. "Que?" She asked.

"Your standing on my throat." Blu gasped out.

"Oh your an American." Jewel released Blu's throat.

"Sorry Blu! I tried to stop her!" Harry called down.

"How do you know my son?" Jewel asked as she studied Blu. "You look like me." She said. "And Harry." She said looking up at the younger bird who was banging on the duct cover with a rock he found.

"Hi, my name's Blu. You know, like the cheese that's covered in mold...and smells bad...no that's stupid. Stupid. Stupid." Blu scoffed at himself and pounded his forehead with his claws.

"Come on." She said. And she grabbed Blu and suddenly the male got really nervous.

"Oh, okay. I...uh..." He tried to calm himself down as they climbed up to the area where the air duct cover was. As soon as they got up there where the banging was louder, Blu made smoochy lips as Jewel turned around to him.

"Uh, hi what are you doing?" Jewel asked as she stopped him.

"I'm...doing what your doing. But...just for argument's sake, what are you doing?" Blu asked.

"I'm trying to _escape._" Jewel said moving aside leaves hiding the duct and Blu saw the younger bird questioningly looking at him.

"I just thought..."

"Woah woah woah, did you actually think we where gonna kiss?" Jewel asked in a scandalous tone.

"Hang on, I know what my feathers look like, but I'm not that kind of bird."

"We JUST MET!"

Blu's protests where unheard by Harry. From there on, he was his Undesirable Number 1. He watched with glee as his mom told the older bird off.

"MY SON IS RIGHT THERE AND YOU THINK I'M JUST GONNA!"

They argued until the humans left. Jewel and Harry banged on the duct late into the night.

"Please..." Blu moaned. "Please...could you keep it down? I'm trying to sleep."

"Oh I'm so sorry sleepy head, I'm trying to _escape_." Jewel shot back.

"Escape? Why? This cage is awesome." Blu said motioning to the artificial streams and the foliage.

"The cage? Oh that's right, I wouldn't expect a PET, to understand." Jewel said sarcastically as she went back to work for a few moments.

"Pet?" Blu asked in an angry tone. "First off, I am not a PET. I am a COMPANION. And second, when morning comes, Linda will come for me and this whole nightmare will be over."

"Incredible!" Jewel snapped. "You'd rather be with a...a _human_ than with your own kind!"

Harry agreed. He despised humans. They had shown him nothing but pain and misery.

"Yeah? Well that _human_, has shown me love and affection for the last fifteen years wheras my own kind tried to strangle me after fifteen _seconds_!"

"Yeah? Well because of them, I lost EVERYTING." Jewel snapped. "You can't trust them!" Harry saw the door to the enclosure open. His mom went to see what it was and Harry gasped as she was snatched.

"Of course you can trust humans." Blu retorted before seeing a young human boy. "Oh. Hi there." He greeted before also being snatched and placed in a cage with Jewel. Harry flew quickly away from the aviary and followed the boy in the shadows. Also wary of the cockatoo following the boy.

**To Be Continued...**

**I'm not exactly sure what Nico said to Blu as he flew off but it sounds like either "Bembino" or "Bembido." The only foreign word I know that uses something similar is "Bambina" which is Italian for Baby. **

**Hope you guys are enjoying!**

**Review Review Review!**

**Dean the Cuddly Fox**


	3. Chapter 3: Rafael

**Chapter 3: Rafael (The Escape, Meet Rafael Rewritten)**

**(No Soundtrack this chapter)**

"Well whaddya know? Good work Fernando." The leader smuggler said in approval as Harry saw the Brazillian boy present the cage to the leader. "What did I tell you about this one boys?"

"That you where going to pay him half as much as you said?" A chubby one said stupidly.

"No you IDIOT." Marcel snapped. "That he reminds me of myself at that age. Smart. Resourceful. Here you go kid." And he gave the boy two American twenty dollar bills.

"This _is _only haldf of what you promised me." Fernando protested.

"Eh, shut up kid." He unclothed the cage and saw that the two birds inside where apparently dead.

Harry smirked from next to the window where a fan was whirling. He knew what his mom was planning.

"I said I wanted these birds _alive_." Marcel said angrily. "Tell me Fernando does _THIS _look alive to you?" Then Jewel opened her eyes and chomped down on his thumb with her beak. He cried out in pain and let her go. Jewel flew around and made the two stooges run into each other before flying toward her son's face in the window. But suddenly, she was snatched from the air by a menacing looking cockatoo.

"Hello pretty birdie. What's the matter?" the bird asked in a menacing tone. "Cockatoo got your throat?"

"Nigel." Marcel said and Nigel looked down to his owner. "Alive." He reminded the bird.

"To be continued." He sneered to Jewel and he flew with her in his talons and hurled her back into the cage with Blu.

"The last Blue Macaws on earth." Marcel smirked as he hooked a chain on both their ankles chaining them together. "These are worth fortune."

Harry saw his mother glare at him and knew to split. Sadly, he took off into the night. Back to their forest home.

Jewel and Blu somehow managed to escape and where now in the jungles of Rio.

"Ah, what was that?"

"A stick." Jewel said.

"And that?"

"Its just a rock." Jewel said irritably.

Blu shuddered. "Is that a spider on my back?"

"Will you give it a rest? Its just a leaf, turn around." Blu did so. But indeed, a Walking Spider was crawling on his back. Jewel gasped and smacked it away.

"Leaf." She chuckled dryly. "Told ya."

Blu started complaining again. "I hate to break it to you, but this is where our kind NATURALLY lives." Jewel snapped.

"Hey, you don't need to tell me about nature. I watch Animal Planet. I know all about the food chain." Blu said and gasped as a frog snatched a fly out of the air and a snake attacked the frog. "See? Out here I'm just an appetizer. Nothing more than a feathery spring roll."

"That is why our kind stays in the trees and not on the ground." Jewel shot back. "After you." She motioned to the tree next to them.

"No no no no.." Blu said. "I'd feel much more comfortable in something...man made. Hey!" He spotted an abandoned radio tower. "How about up there?"

"I can't believe I have to drag your clumsy butt all the way up there." Jewel said as they arrived at the radio tower.

"Drag me?" Blu scoffed. "Watch and learn." And he started climbing up the tower, dragging Jewel with him.

"See?" Blu asked as he helped Jewel up. "Who needs flying?"

"Birds." Jewel said. "Birds need flying. Flying is...its freedom. Its not having to rely on anyone. Don't you want that?" She asked the flightless Macaw.

"I don't know. Sounds kinda lonely." Blu replied.

They said goodnight, and Blu said he would probably be up a while because he was still on "Minnesota time."

The next morning they tried their first endeavor in getting the chain broken or off. Blu had a rather decent plan of tying a strong vine to a boulder and hoisting it up into the air before hooking the looped part of the other end onto a branch. They would then let it go and let the boulder drop down onto the chain which would be on another boulder.

"Are you sure this is gonna work?" Jewel asked skeptically with a beak full of vine.

"Positive, check out my math." Blu mumbled back and pointing with a wing feather at a rather complicated equation he had made in the dirt.

"Yes...that's...comforting thank you. Let's just get this chain broken." Jewel said as Blu hooked the looped vine onto the branch.

"Great, then we can go find Linda."

"No, you can go find Linda." Jewel shot back. "I'm going to go back to being free in the jungle with my son."

Blu suddenly tripped and his beak caused the loop to let go and it grabbed onto the beak which dragged the two Macaws on a wild ride. If it hadn't been screwed up, Blu's plan would have gone perfectly.

"Nice try brainiac." Jewel moaned as she shook her head.

Blu perked up. "I think something's watching us."

Two baby toucans cheeped as they appeared on a rock and flew at them. One into Jewels arms and snuggled her.

"Aww, careful Blu, they might snuggle you to death." Jewel teased.

Blu reluctantly picked up the toucan chick that was trying to get his attention. Then he plucked out several of his chest feathers making him cringe in pain.

"Intruders!" A kid shouted as he grabbed Jewels eyelids from behind and the two Macaws panicked. One toucan grabbed hold of Blu's tongue and pulled until it snapped back like a rubber band. They ran around so much that the chain wrapped around their ankles and they fell over together.

Blu smiled weakly at the toucan chick next to him in vain. "Attack!" The kid ordered and a group of toucan children flew in formation at Jewel and Blu and they shrieked in terror at the mini toucans.

"What's going on down there?" An older toucan male asked as he peeked out of a hole in a tree nearby. He fluttered down and came to his children. "Go go go go, off with you off with you." He said to the minis.

"Daddy!" The toucans said excitedly and crowded him. "Daddy daddy daddy!"

"Guys I've told you a thousand times! Manuela, Sophia come on now listen to me."

"Precious aren't they?" Jewel asked as she and Blu regained control of themselves.

"Kids! Seventeen of them." The toucan said. "And one on the way. HEY!" He shouted up to the tree hole where two where shaking an egg. "He's NOT A MARACA STOP SHAKIN' HIM!" The two kids giggled as they put the egg down and zoomed away.

"Their giving me gray feathers." The toucan showed Blu and Jewel his wings and indeed there where gray feathers among the black. "Oh, this papa needs a break." He sat down and groaned as his children crawled all over him giggling."So, are you two lovebirds heading for Carnaval?" He asked.

"Uh, lovebirds?" Jewel asked.

"We're more like Acquaintance Birds." Blu said.

"Not even that, we're more like "chained to each other" birds." Jewel said motioning to the chain.

"Momma!" Came Harry's voice from the tree hole and he flew down and hugged her.

"How did you get here?" Jewel asked after they let go of each other.

"My wife saw him all alone last night a few trees away." The toucan smiled at the reunion. "Insisted he stay the night.

"Do you think you could help us get this...thing off?" Jewel asked.

"Hmm, lucky for you, you know Rafael. And Rafael knows EVERYONE. Ow!" One of his kids had landed on his eye. "Again with the eye! Do you want me to call your mother?" He threatened.

"NO!" The toucans all left him alone.

"Hehehe, works every time. There scared to death of her." Rafael smiled at the 3 Macaws as Harry giggled. He liked the mini toucans. They where funny.

"Call me for WHAT?" A female toucan asked suddenly making Rafael jump.

"Oh hehe, Eva my love. I must take these three to see Louiz." He wrapped a wing around Jewel and Blu and Harry.

"Louiz? Hah, you don't fool me for a second." Eva narrowed her eyes. "You and you amigo just want to sneak off to Carnaval." She folded her wings to her chest in an accusing way.

"Ahh, Carnaval." Rafael said bringing Jewel and Blu closer. "That magical time when I met the most beautiful in the world." He made a kissy noise to his wife as he came up next to her.

"Aw." Blu cooed.

Harry smiled while his mother shook her head.

"Hah." Eva scoffed and turned away.

"I still remember the song that was playing when I first laid eyes on you." Rafael said in a teasing tone. "Tall and tan and young and lovely." He sang. "The Girl from Ipanema goes walking." He twirled his wife around with her wing. "Come on baby sing it!"

Eva's singing was horrible. So horrible that it made other birds shriek as they flew out of the trees.

"Ahh, like a river of the sweetest honey." Rafael said with googly eyes as Eva continued to sing. Badly.

"Ouch." Harry said rubbing the side of his head. "I guess love is deaf too huh mom?" He asked and she nodded her head grimly.

They ended up making out. Their mini toucans going "eww" at the same time.

"Okay. Take them to Louiz." Eva said finally as she rubbed a feather on Rafael's beak. "But hurry back."

"You are an angel." Rafael said. "I'll miss you my juicy little mango."

"Oh me too my pudgy papaya." Eva cooed to her husband as the toucans screamed and giggled. "HEY! Marco! Carlos! Put your brother down NOW!"

"I can't believe she actually let me go." Rafael said as they started to walk away.

"How far away is this Louiz?" Harry asked.

"Not far son, thirty minutes as the crow flies." Rafael said pointing to the sky.

"Uh, and how far as the Macaw walks?" Blu asked.

"Huh?"

"Bobo here can't fly." Jewel said irritably.

Harry stared at Blu who looked back with confusion at his curious expression. How could a grown bird not know how to fly? It was the greatest feeling in the world!

"There's actually over forty species of flightless birds." Blu protested. "There are ostriches."

"Your NOT an ostrich." Jewel snapped.

"Well not technically."

"Look look my friends I want to help but to walk the whole way...it can't be done." Rafael said in a worried tone.

"Where's Daddy?" A toucan said. They all looked over to see the mini toucans all over Eva saying "Daddy." Harry slowly began to walk away as the 3 grown ups looked back worriedly at the young birds.

"But uh, sure let's try." He grabbed hold of their heads and turned them around when he did and they began to walk away. "No no don't look back. They sense fear." He said as he walked them away and pulled Blu's head back around.

**To Be Continued...**

**This took all afternoon! I hope for the next one to be up Monday! It will have the deleted scene in it!**

**Review Review Review!**

**Dean the Cuddly Fox**


	4. Chapter 4: Attemting to Fly

**A/N: This chapter is dedicated to Living Paradox who died earlier this year when he collapsed at one of his concerts. He was a brilliant writer and will be missed by all his readers.**

**Dean the Cuddly Fox **

**And the deleted scene is at the end though it is part of the story. **

**Chapter 4: Attempting To Fly (Blu Can't Fly Rewritten)**

**(Soundtrack for this chapter: Mas Que Nada)**

They walked all morning and finally Rafael decided to try to teach Blu how to fly. All four birds where overlooking a tall cliff. Nearby, a human with a hang glider ran and jumped off the cliff and soared by.

"I changed my mind!" Blu gasped as he jumped back from looking down from the cliff. "I can't do this."

"Come on Blu its in your DNA." Rafael said. "And if our featherless friends can do it how hard can it be?" He asked motioning to the hang gliders.

Just then another glider took off. With two humans and one under another that was controlling the glider. "AAAHHHHHH! MOMMMYYYYY!" His shoes and money fell off and out of his pockets.

"Fun right?" Rafael asked casually as Harry giggled.

"Yeah. Fun." Blu said nervously. "Besides its not like we're just, hurtling ourselves off a mountain...right?" He looked to Rafael.

"Actually that was pretty much my entire plan."

"What?" Blu asked nervously.

"Come on Blu your not gonna back out now are you? Not in front of a lady?" He asked up close with a cheeky smile.

Blu looked to Jewel and blushed slightly under his feathers. "Uh, yeah. Yeah okay sure."

"All right, that's the spirit!" Rafael said eagerly.

"Your sure your up for this?" Jewel asked the flightless bird.

"Yeah." Blu said again as he got back up, not noticing the "Die Blu Die!" glare Harry was giving him.

"Okay, get a little closer." Rafael said and the two older Macaws scooted a tad closer to each other. "Closer." Rafael said again and again they only scooted a bit closer. "Clooooser." Rafael said with a higher voice and they finally got right next to each other. "Nice. Now put your wings around each other." Rafael said with a feather tip pointed at them like a human finger.

"What?"

"Come on amigo its not like she's gonna bite." Rafael said. "Will you?" He asked Jewel.

"We'll see." Jewel teased Blu who looked sheepish.

"I might." Harry added. And the 3 adults looked to the glaring child. Blu meeped at the glare.

"Now, you flap your right wing." He pointed to Blo as he said that. "You flap your left wing." To Jewel. "And together, you fly!" He fluttered a few inches off the ground to emphasize "Fly."

"But...this doesn't seem aerodynamically possible." Blu protested as he held out his right wing and Jewel her left.

"Aiyayayayai you think too much amigo." Rafael said coming over to him. "Flying is not what you think up in here." He tapped his head with a feathertip. "Its what you feel in _here_." He touched over Blu's heart in his chest. "And when you feel the rhythm of your heart its like Samba." He danced a little jig on the cliff's ledge. "You FLY!" He tipped back and soared into the air shouting joyfully.

Harry spread his wings and ran off the cliff's ledge and joined Rafael in the air. "See?" Harry called down after flying around Blu's head and soaring back into the air. "Its easy!"

"Easy?" Blu called up. "Easy for you to say cause from down here it looks really, really hard." Blu said nervously.

"Hey, if you want to see Linda again, this is the only way." Jewel said calmly.

"Your right." Blu said after bending his neck to the side.

"Yes I am." Jewel said.

"I can do this."

"Easy breezy."

"Thrust, lift, drag, wait."

"Oh come on!" Jewel grabbed Blu and they ran to the cliff's ledge...only to have Blu panic again.

"Not again!" Jewel said angrily as she was stopped from flying and they tumbled down the cliff side

Harry worriedly followed Rafael as he tried to catch up to the Macaws. Fortunately, They landed on top of a hang glider.

"Are we dead?" Blu asked as he picked his head up.

"No! We're still alive! Ha ha!" Jewel laughed in relief as the glider flew in the air.

"Way to go Blu!" Harry said as they flew alongside the glider. He didn't particularly like the bird, but every bird should know how to fly.

"Yeah your flying. Sort of. Not really. But do you feel it?" Rafael said as they flew around the Jesus statue.

"Yeah, I do feel it." Blu said as looked over and saw Jewel enjoying the breeze. He stood up and started to spread his wings.

"Blu? No wait! Wait!" Jewel panicked and the two where sent hurtling off the hang glider after a gust blew Blu off.

"Ai Carumba." Rafael groaned and he and Harry paused in their acrobatics to see his mother and Blu tumble onto another hang glider and penetrate the fabric with his beak.

Strike one. Harry thought as he followed the older toucan down to the beach where the glider was going through several beach umbrellas. Even sending an old man on a beach recliner into the air. They eventually flew into a palm tree face first via a brightly colored beach ball.

Harry giggled inside as he heard Blu moan.

Rafael tsk tsk tsked in disappointment. "You did not feel it in _here_." He put a wing over his own heart.

Jewel spat out sand. "Ya think?" Harry helped his mother up and glared at Blu for being stupid who had the decency to look sheepish.

"Let's catch a ride to Louiz." Rafael suggested as he spotted a fruit truck. He and Harry flew over to it and landed safely while his mother and the idiot had to run across the road of bicyclers "Come on you two vamos vamos!"

"Hey! Last of the species here!" Blu said as he almost got run over by a cycler.

"I would like to go at least five minutes. Without getting killed." Blu said as he caught his breath. "Is that so much to ask?"

"For a bird who can't fly? Oh yeah." Jewel said dryly as Harry cuddled up to her as the truck drove through the city. He glared at Blu as he tried to get close which made him back off.

The truck was heading for the market district of Rio. Several booths where set up with various goods from fruits and veggies, to cheeses and t-shirts. Jewel was reminded of what time it was when she heard her son's tummy growl. Harry blushed

They hopped off the truck and Jewel, Rafael and Harry inhaled the sweet scent of local fruits. "food." Jewel and her son said. Jewel then smiled at her son as he was drooling from the scents. "Let's eat." She dragged Blu as they walked under stands and heard grating cheese a few stands away. They reached a box of half cut fruits and each picked one out. Except for Blu who stood protesting "You can contract 60 different kinds of worms from eating that." He cringed as Harry dug in to his half of a Passion Fruit with a "Yummy." He cringed again as he saw Jewel dig into a half a de-clawed pineapple from the box.

"Your not exactly what they call a "dainty flower" are you?" Blu asked. Disgust in his voice as he watched the two other Macaws chow down on their fruit.

"Your not eating?" Jewel asked with a half-beak full of fruit.

"Um. You...you got a little something uh..." Blu said motioning to the side of his beak as Jewel had fruit on both sides of her beak. Harry even had a small bit of fruit on his head feathers when he perked up and both sides dripping with fruit.

"Jewel grabbed her mango and walked over to Blu carrying it and moaning with pleasure at the sweet flavors. "You gotta try this."

"Uh, no thank you. I prefer my fruit the natural way. Out of a cereal box."

"Oh come on." She kept trying to give it to him and he kept dodging.

"Uh uh, no." Blu said as he dodged again.

"Just a little bit."

"No way."

"Quit being such a baby!" Jewel snapped as Blu tripped over Rafael's feet and he landed face first into the toucan's own fruit piece.

Blu finally got a taste of real fruit. And he loved it. He moaned in pleasure at the flavors rolling in his mouth.

"Does he normally do this?" Rafael asked Harry who shrugged in response.

"Its like a fiesta on my tongue!" Blu said joyfully.

He walked over to the box where Harry was eating his passion fruit and grabbed two halves and ate them very fast.

"Blu try this!" Rafael said and he threw a pineapple piece at him which Blu caught in his mouth.

Blu then wandered over to a wayward watermelon and busted it open before eating it whole.

Rafael and Harry tipped the table up and the loose grapes fell diagonally into Blu's mouth.

Harry pecked a human's foot and caught the mango he was holding. "Mango!" He threw it and Blu ate it in mid air.

They had a blast getting Blu to try different types of local fruit. It ended when a grape flew through the air and landed on his face.

**To Be Continued...**

**Hope you guys enjoyed! I'm working really hard on this one!**

**Review Review Review!**

**Dean the Cuddly Fox**


	5. Chapter 5: Party Time

**Chapter 5: Party Time (Nico and Pedro Rewritten)**

"Rafy!" Said a familiar voice and they all saw a cardinal and canary flutter down to them. "If it isn't the King of Carnaval himself."

"Nico! Pedro! What up family?" Rafael asked as he greeted his old pals.

"Where you been hidin' yourself bird?" Pedro asked.

"I thought you where dead." Nico said playfully.

"Hold up, rewind." Pedro said twirling around in the air. "Ain't that the bird from the cage?" Pedro pointed next to him where Blu was standing with a bewildered look on his face.

"I think our love lessons went down smooth." Nico added as he nodded and tipped his bottle cap to the other side of his head.

"Baby got beak, I wanna be like you." Pedro teased Blu who looked sheepish.

"No no you got this all wrong."

"You find your mama okay lil' man?" Nico asked the younger bird.

"She's chained with this idiot." Harry jerked his head in Blu's direction not paying attention to the glare he received from the older Macaw.

"We're looking for Louiz have you guys seen him?" Rafael asked his old friends.

"Yeah I seen him. But you didn't cause you just missed him. He done took the trolley back to the garage." Pedro said pointing to a trolley that just left.

"Oh great." Jewel moaned.

"Relax baby bird you can catch it again." Nico said. "In the meantime come party with us!"

"Yeah, you gotta shake your tail feathers!" Pedro agreed and he and Nico flew in another direction.

"But I don't think-" Blu started.

"Come on lovebirds your in Rio." Rafael said as he took them by their shoulders with his wings and walked them in the direction Nico and Pedro were flying in. "You should enjoy it."

Harry reluctantly followed the older birds to a kind of dance club made up of boxes of fruit and enclosed under a blanket. Harry saw birds of all kinds dancing with each other to upbeat club music. And even saw a flamingo gyrating while shaking maracas. The 3 Macaws looked around in awe. Jewel had to pull Harry's eyes away from a green macaw couple who where dancing beak to beak and then started making out.

"I'll explain when your older." She said to his pout.

"Ai Garera!" Nico shouted. "Hey party people! Rafy has some special guests from out of town." Nico called to the crowd who payed attention to him. "And let's show them some love cause I dont' think they get out much."

"Yo yo yo!" Pedro got everyone's attention. "Everybody put they wings together!" He fluttered in the air. "And clap em as loud as you can!" He flew around. "Clap em! Clap em! I don't care slap em!" He slid down the flamingo's beak and flew back into the air emitting his Love Hawk shriek.

"Party in the Ipanema baby." Nico said with playfully narrowed eyes.

The 3 Macaws watched the birds start paying attention as Nico began a new song.

"I wanna Party. I wanna Samba." Nico sang "I wanna Party. I wanna Samba. I wanna Party (Party! Pedro sang as back up) And live my life (Party!) I wanna Party (Party!) And FLYYYYYYY!" They flew into the air and came back down.

Everyone was enjoying the music. Even his mother. And during the chorus (Which Pedro rapped out) Blu started dancing seemingly uncoontrollably.

"All right Blu!" Rafael said eagerly. Harry watched the two older Macaws dance together and seemingly having a good time.

"Laiya laiya laiya laiyaaaaaaaa." Harry watched his mother fly up and sing along. He hadn't heard her sing for such a long time. She seemed rather lonely lately. Maybe Blu wasn't so bad.

Then the covers giving them darkness where torn off and everyone stopped singing "HEY!" Except for a young bird who eventually got the message and stopped in confusion.

Everyone saw marmosets monkey their way down to the dance floor. The apparent leader looked and studied Harry. He had been told there where only TWO Macaws. He'd bring the young one along for good measure. "You three are coming with me." He said motioning to himself.

Oh right. Harry thought. Because of him we have an insane cockatoo after us. Strike Two.

"In your little monkey dreams." Jewel said before she spat at his feet.

"Yeah." Blu agreed before trying the same only to have it get caught in his beak. "Well, that was meant for YOU."

The atmosphere of the club went suddenly from playful, to tense. As the birds and marmosets stared each other down to the beat of a war drum.

"I don't know what's going on here." The same young bird who had been singing when everyone had stopped said in confusion and went to hide in one of the crates.

"BIRDS VS. MONKEYS!" Pedro shouted.

"ATTACK!" The Leader of the marmosets ordered and they attacked. Harry flew up to Nico who was being chased by two marmosets and saw fruit. "Nico the fruit!" He said as he flew up to him. Nico tossed Harry a piece of fruit which he threw at a marmoset who ducked and it hit another in the face. Said marmoset laughed as the marmoset fell and stopped when he too was smacked in the face with another piece of fruit.

"Yippee-kai-ay Monkey man!" Harry shouted in triumph.

"Yeah." Nico shouted in approval and the younger and older bird bumped chests. Pedro had been helping younger birds escape the fight. He saw his mom and Blu being chased by the leader and Jewel brought up the chain so one other Marmoset could trip and collide into another that had been chasing them. She bowed to Blu who was smiling andgasped when Blu was tackled by the leader. She quickly pulled the chain up between the MALE'S legs achieving the desired effect. Pain. The monkey let two jewels from tourist jewelry slip out of his mouth and he keeled over to the right.

"We gotta go!" Jewel said suddenly as the trolley rang its bell.

"Need a lift?" The flamingo asked as he grabbed the chain and Harry flew off with him. Marmosets attached themselves to the chain too and made a marmoset chain.

Nico saw this and took his bottle cap. With a battle cry he flung it like a frisbee and hit the marmoset grabbing the chain on the head. He let go and the marmoset chain broke apart.

"Thank you!" Blu said after the flamingo dropped them on the trolley's roof.

"Anytime!" The flamingo called down.

**To Be Continued...**

**I won't be posting next week. We're going to Florida. **

**Review Review Review!**

**Dean the Cuddly Fox**


	6. Chapter 6: Chained No More

**Chapter 6: Chained No More**

Harry kept glaring at Blu as he tried to get closer to his mother as the sun started setting on their trolley to Louiz. That is, until Rafael pulled him aside.

"Let this happen chico." The older toucan said.

"But-" Harry managed to get out before Rafael interrupted him.

"Can't you see youa mama is happy?" He asked looking at Jewel and Blu who where sitting side by side now that Harry was out of the way. "There he goes." Rafael said proudly. "That's my boy!"

Harry glared at the bird from a few feet behind as he tried to put his wing around his mother. Then he said something stupid.

"Yeah. That's your boy." Nico said disappointedly.

"Okay so he needs a little help." Rafael said. "So let's give him some. Set the mood." He said suggestively.

"Okay check it out." Pedro said with a grin. "I know how to set. The. Mood." And then he did some kind of lewd dance that had Harry question his sanity.

"Woah woah woah what kind of mood is that?" Rafael asked.

"Pedro Pedro a little too aggressive." Nico said floating over to his friend. "Not hating on your creativity, but I think I got this one." HE took off his bottle cap and held it to his chest. "Follow my lead." He then whistled out a melodious tone and Pedro got some hint that Harry couldn't and started plucking the cords on the trolley roof like a human guitar.

"Now that's more like it.' Rafael said with a grin and he flew off leaving the two to their thing and Harry confused. What does he mean? He wondered.

"Wasn't really thinking wasn't really looking wasn't searching for an answer." Nico sang. "In the moonlight." He flew up to Jewel and Blu. "When I saw your face." He flew away continuing to sing as Rafael bumped into the cherry blossom trees making the pink petals float down in the sunset.

"Wow." Jewel said. "What a beautiful sunset."

"Yeah." Blu agreed with the female Macaw.

Harry saw Rafael flying next to Blu's side a little low and heard him whisper something to Blu. Blu then recanted what he said and said "Your eyes. Not mine." Harry then heard Rafael tell Blu to tell his mother how he felt. And he apparently got choked up. But the choking didn't stop.

"Oh how sweet. Your all choked up." Jewel said off handedly before turning to Blu. "OH your choking!" She started pumping his stomach from behind.

"And sooo." Nico sang before Pedro hit him lightly with the back of his wing to get his attention.

"One. More. Time." Jewel said before Blu started breathing normally again.

"Yep. That's my boy." Rafael said with disdain.

Nico made a crashing noise before imitating an explosion and spreading his wings apart. Harry smirked at the older male Macaw who had an embarrassed look on his face

It took the rest of the evening to get to the stop. And the birds fluttered down to the ground. "I give you Louiz's garage." Rafael bowed with his wings pointed backwards to the garage. The gate was opened enough for the birds to slip in. Harry went in with Nico and Pedro. Harry saw Blu let his mother in first. And they say chivalry is dead. Harry thought. Maybe he wasn't so bad after all.

"Louiz." Rafael called. "You here?"

Suddenly from the darkness they all heard barking. And a bulldog came running. Harry, Nico and Pedro flew away in fear and his mother and Blu ran from him.

"Inside leg outside. Inside outside inside outside." They both kept repeating. And soon the bulldog had them cornered and Blu had a string of drool almost to his eye. Ten it was slurped up.

"Ahaaahaaahaa. I got youz gooood." The bulldog said with glee.

"What?" Blu asked.

"I could have ripped your throats out. But I didn't." The dog tried to explain the hilarity of the situation he saw. "But I coulda." He said in a kind of thinking pose.

Rafael laughed. "Come on Louiz stop scaring my friends."

"Rafy!" The bulldog embraced the toucan in a man hug. "Haven't seen you in ages." He looked him over. "You look good."

"Louiz...is a bulldog?" Jewel asked distastefully.

"You got something against dogs?" Louiz asked.

"I do when their drooling on me." Jewel snapped.

"Its a medical condition." Louiz said sadly and Harry felt bad for the guy. He seemed nice.

"Come on buddy we really need your help." Rafael said.

"She's mean bro."

"Come on buck up." 'Rafael said patting the dog's back. "Can you help us?" He asked picking up the chain wth his wing.

Louiz studied it. "I think I know what to do."

Blu and Jewel stared at the large buzz saw ahead of them. Louiz's plan was to cut the chain with a the saw. He rose up behind them with an eager look on his face. And put the helmet down on his face.

"Now try not to move." Louiz said. "I can't really see with this thing on."

Harry was suddenly fearful for his mother. And strangely, for Blu.

"And if something goes wrong scream really loud." Louiz said. "I can't really hear with thing either. Hey Rafy! Hit the switch please!"

"Don't worry. He's a professional!" Rafael said eagerly as he flicked the heavy switch down.

The saw started whirring. Harry was very afraid for his mother now. But when the saw hurled them over itself, finely cutting one of Blu's head crest feathers off, he let out a phwew.

"Hey! Where'd you go?" Louiz asked looking around in the helmet. THen he tripped and the saw cut the helmet in half and off his face leaving him shocked. The saw had hurled Blu and Jewel into the air and they landed on Louiz's teeth hurling him back on the chair. There they where. Dangling in the air from Louiz's teeth. Louiz's drool fell and by pure luck lubricated Blu and Jewel's feet enough so they could slip through.

"Eww." Blu said as he shook the drool off his foot after Louiz spit the chain out of his mouth making the saw catch it and grind to a halt. He gasped. "Jewel! Jewel! We're free! Slimy, but free! Contaminated, probably, but free!" He said excitedly looking around for the younger Macaw's mother. "Can you believe its finally..." He saw Jewel happily fly into the air and Harry joining her.

"What are we standing around for? Its Carnaval!" Nico shouted excitedly.

"I'm a fly! Fly just like a biirrrd!" She sang happily.

"But Jewel you are a bird!" Pedro teased as they celebrated the journey's end.

"Yeah. I know just how ya feel." Louiz said to Blu sitting next to the Macaw. "Watching em up there just makes you wanna chase em down and...bite their heads off." He stared up at the birds as if hypnotized. He shook himself out of it. "I'm just kiddin' ya bro. Yeah. Chasing em is plenty." He saw Blu just staring up at the flying birds and left him be. Blu started walking down the road. Jewel saw this and flew down to him.

Harry didn't konw what his mother and Blu talked about. But he heard his mother say angrily. "Hey! Its not my fault you can't fly." There was a deafening silence.

"Akward." Pedro muttered to Nico next to him.

"Okay." Rafael said nervously flying down between the two Macaws. "You know what, this is good. Just be completely honest with each other."

"You want honesty?" Blu asked angrily. "Okay. Here's some honesty for you. I don't belong here." He said glaring at Jewel. "And I never wanted to come here in the first place. This whole thing has been a nightmare and you know what else?" He huffed angrily. "I hate Samba."

Nico burst into tears and hid his face in Pedro's side.

"Hey. That's going a little too far." Pedro said narrowing his eyes at Blu for making his friend cry.

"Make the mean birdie take it back." Nico begged the Cardinal.

"Yeah. I said it. Every song sounds the same. Tico taco ya ya ya. Tico taco ya ya ya." He fake danced to improve his point. "I'm tico taco out of here." He waved the birds off and turned around to leave.

"FINE." Jewel said angrily. "See ya around PET." She flew into the air.

"Wait!" Rafael protested as the toucan tried to intervene. "You belong together! You are Juliet to his Romeo! Sure they both died in the end but you get my pont right?" He sighed as they went opposite ways. "Ahh young love. Always so melodramatic." He went after Blu and Pedro and Nico went after Jewel and the kid.

"Mom!" Harry said as he flew off after her. Jewel couldn't hear him. She was in pain. She was crying. Harry could see drops fall from her eyes. Then he was slammed into from the side by something.

"Hello. Pretty young bird." Nigel the cockatoo leered down at him. "Going somewhere?"

"Oh yeah." Harry sneered. "I was just on my way to claw your eyes out for what you did to my mom!" Harry lurched up and attacked the older, stronger. bird. He managed to slash across his eye like Scar from the Lion King that he and his mother had snuck into a theater to see once. But Nigel managed to grabbed his feet in his claws. "Come on lad, we're going to a parade." He leered down at him again. "Everyone. LOVES. A parade." He laughed crazily and flew off toward Carnaval.

"MOMMA!" Jewel heard her son's panicky voice. She turned about face in mid air and saw him pleading for help with his eyes as he was dragged off by that damned cockatoo. She shrieked and flew after them angrily. Never mess with a mama bird's chick.

"Hold up! Ain't nobody messin' with a friend of Pedro's!" Pedro huffed. "I ain't havin' it! Its on!" The cardinal punched with his wings in the air.

"Pedro! Didn't you see the talons on that guy?" Nico protested.

"Talons? Pedro said weakly. "Maybe its on. Next time. RAFY!" He shouted as he and Nico shouted for help as they flew off in the opposite direction for Rafael and Blu.

"Help! Help!" Nico shouted as he flew off with his friend. He wanted to help the kid but he and Pedro didn't stand a snowballs chance agianst that birds talons.

**To Be Continued...**

**How'd I do this chapter? I hope I'm sticking to the story enough. I'm pretty pleased with the Harry attacking Nigel scene. **

**Review Review Review!**

**Dean the Cuddly Fox**


	7. Chapter 7: Carnaval

**Chapter 7: Carnaval**

**Soundtrack for chapter: Sapo Cai**

"Rafael, quit following me." Blu muttered angrily to the toucan walking behind him. "Your going the wrong direction. Isn't Carnaval that way?" Blu gestured behind them.

"I'm not going to Carnaval. No I'm gong home." Rafael told the younger bird.

"But I thought you loved Carnaval?" Blu asked in confusion.

"I do. But I love my family much more." Rafael explained. "And that's a decision I made with this." He gestured to his heart. "Not this." He poked Blu's head with a feather.

"Blu! Blu!" Nico said excitedly as he and Pedro flew up to them.

"I was flying, then I saw this big cockatoo." Pedro started.

"With big ninja talons." Nico added.

"This cockatoo was ugly."

"Yeah." Nico agreed."

"Anyways that's not the point." Pedro waved that off.

"Jewel was flying off and Harry was following her. He snatched Harry up and the cockatoo was like. "Your coming with me little boy." Nico continued.

"And the kid was like, "Leave me alone you pervert! And he was like." Pedro mimicked martial arts. "He got him in the eye." Pedro pointed to his own eye.

"Stop!" Blu shouted. "Just tell me what happened!"

"He's got the kid man. And Jewel was following them." Pedro told Blu.

"And their headed for the parade." The two pointed over to the gathering of lights and music.

Blu gasped. "This is all my fault." He looked guilty. Then got a determined look. "Let's fly."

They got Louiz who was ready for Carnaval. He had a fruit hat on his head and Blu was riding on it. Some drool flew behind him and hit Nico in the face.

"Hey dog, I'm drowning back here." Nico said as he got the slobber out of his face.

"You will get wet on this ride." Louiz laughed.

Meanwhile, at the parade in a grotesque chicken float, Harry and his mother where in a cage. Nigel glared at the youngling who had the gall to strike him. "Two down, and one to go." He sneered.

"You'll never find him." Jewel snapped at the cockatoo. "He's already gone."

"I don't need to find him. He'll find you." Nigel said with a confident tone and he flew up into the air in the float.

The dog and birds arrived at the Carnaval Parade. It was a stunning display of costumed performers, floats and music.

"This is the spit!" Louiz shouted eagerly. "Yeah baby! Now i could get my freak on." He started shaking his rear and dancing.

"Louiz please! Rescue first! Freak later!"

"Outta my way people!" Louiz complied as he ran forward. A few performers slipped on his drool.

"All right guys, I'll fly ahead and look for Harry and Jewel." Rafael said above Blu and Louiz. He flew off into the parade, several children pointed the toucan out to their parents but they ignored them. "Hello ladies." Rafael said to the costumed human females as he flew between them on their float.

"Mr. Big Nose! Hold up!" Pedro said as he and Nico flew in Rafael's direction to help him.

Linda had somehow gotten in the Queen of Carnaval's saw Blu on Louiz and shouted out to him.

Blu heard Linda calling for him and he looked back. "Linda!" He said excitedly. Then "Linda?" He asked in confusion as she was wearing the female Blue Macaw costume which was very skimpy.

"Blu we found them!" Rafael said.

"Yeah! Their on some like, weird chicken float!" Pedro said distastefully.

Blu looked determined to help Jewel and her son. "Let's go get Jewel and Harry."

Louiz ran through the parade at top speed. They spotted the weird float through a crowd of performers in alligator costumes and performers on stilts with palm tree wigs. "That float is a crime in itself." Louiz said as he and Blu stared at it. Blu was suddenly smacked off of Louiz by one of the costumed tails.

A performer begged for help as Louiz tugged on his costumes tail and growled. Blu spotted a skateboard and commandeered it from the performer. He rolled between the palm tree performers until he was flipped into the air when a stilt landed on the end of the board. He landed on the float and went inside.

Blu found Jewel and Harry quickly. "Jewel." He said to the female and young male.

"Blu!" Jewel said. "What are you doing?"

"I'm going to get you guys out."

"No!" Harry said. "You can't be here Blu! Nigel is-"

Harry was cut off by said cockatoo grabbing Blu and throwing him into a separate cage. "Ahh love." He said. "How nice of you to join our little soiree." He smirked in triumph at Blu.

"You think I came alone?" Blu teased. "I got three of the roughest, toughest birds in all of Rio right behind me."

"Yeah!" A familiar voice said and Nigel smirked in the direction it came from. Blu saw Rafael, Nico and Pedro together in a cage. "You here that guys?" Pedro asked. "We're saved!"

"I think he means us." Nico said sadly perched on Rafael's beak.

"Oh."

"Ahh love." Nigel smirked. "Its such a powerful, and yet stupid thing." He flew through a window to the human driver and handed him two grown up Macaw feathers and one smaller feather.

"Yes." Marcel said eagerly. "Well done Nigel."

The float left he parade with the other participants none the wiser about what the ugly floats true purpose was. Fernando, on the roof with the two idiots, left a trail of rags for Linda and Tulio to follow.

**To Be Continued...**

**Review Review Review!**

**Dean the Cuddly Fox**


	8. Chapter 8: Learning to Fly

**Chapter 8: Learning To Fly**

"Well Eva, looks like I won't be home for dinner tonight." Rafael said sadly as the plane took off. He would miss his younglings. Even though they gave him gray feathers.

Harry wasn't having this. He saw Blu moving a stretch cord and hooking one end to a fire extinguisher before attaching the other to the top of his cage.

"What are you doing?" Jewel asked the flightless bird.

"I'm gonna pop this cage open like a soda can." Blu explained and he started hurling himself against the side of the cage, which was right next to the extinguisher and on a ledge. After a few seconds the fire extinguisher fell off the ledge and forced the hook attatched to the cage to open.

"Now that's poppin'!" Nico said to Pedro eagerly as Blu escaped the cage and helped Jewel and Harry out of theirs.

"Come on, we gotta help the others."

"I can help." Harry said timidly.

"How?" Jewel asked her son.

Harry looked up at his mother with a timid expression. Then closed his eyes. He grew. Their new friends and Jewel gaped as Harry grew into a young looking human with long black hair and a lightning bolt shaped scar. Exactly where Harry's lightning streak in his head feathers was.

Jewel stared up at the young human boy. He opened his eyes. They where the exact same color as her son's. Is he really? She flew up to the boy's shoulder. "Baby?" She asked unsuredly.

"You hate me now." The child closed his eyes Jewel wiped a tear away with a wing tip. Harry looked at his mother questioningly.

"I could never hate you. You are my son. Human...or not."

"And you are my mother. Bird or not." Harry gave his non human mother a small smile. She nuzzled his face and flew down.

"Come on." Blu said. "Let's get the others."

And all three helped open cages. Harry opened a green Macaw female's cage who kept saying "Whose a pretty bird? I'm a pretty bird!" She laughed hysterically as she left the cage. And a bat's cage. And a cage that held several small green birds and small blue colored bird all squeezed together. When he was pushed out he laughed. "I'm out! Finally!"

Harry stacked the cages and pulled the hatch release handle and waited with the now freed birds. Marcel noticed the buzzing noise and turned to see the birds free. When he saw a young human boy he tried to push open the door but couldn't.

"Ahh! The light!" A bat said with a Transylvanian accent and covering his face with his wing.

"FREEDOM!" Pedro said with a singsong voice and all the birds flew out into the open air.

Harry kept trying to keep Marcel from coming into the cargo bay by pushing against the cages.

"Baby come on!" Jewel kept begging. "We have to get out of here."

Harry, knowing he did not know how to transform back said "Go! I'll catch up momma! I promise!" He turned his head away from his mother. Unfortunately, one of the cages slipped. And smacked Jewel out of the cargo pit. Into the air and broke her wing. She cried out in terror as she dropped toward the ocean.

"MOM!" Harry shouted as the plane started dropping for some reason.

"YOU FORGOT TO FILL THE PLANE WITH GAS YOU IDIOTS!" He heard the leader shout.

Blu, in a fit of panic. Decided to just jump. He jumped from the plane and grabbed Jewel in his wings.

"Blu! What are you doing? Just forget me!"

"I can't forget you! We're chained to each other birds remember?" Blu shouted back as they fell. Full of sudden passion, Jewel kissed him right on the beak. Blu was suddenly filled with a memory of falling out of his nest as a chick and panicking as he fell to the rainforest floor. But not this time. He spread his wings, and began to fly just before they hit the water.

"Blu!" Jewel said excitedly. "Your flying!"

"I know!" Blu said excitedly. "Woah!" He twirled between air trams carrying tourists.

Suddenly Jewel saw the plane start falling. "NO!" She shouted. "NO NO NO NO!" The mother started sobbing. Blu hung his head sadly. And turned toward land. Neither of them seeing a small figure leave the plane just before it hit the water.

Jewel sobbed as Blu landed on the concrete where the plane took off. Thinking she had lost her only child. Rafael, Nico and Pedro also gathered around solemnly after hearing Blu tell them what happened.

"Hey!" Pedro said. "What's that?" They looked up into the setting sun (Except Jewel who was still crying, but not sobbing anymore) And saw a small, blue bird flying toward them.

"Its the kid!" Nico said excitedly. Indeed, Harry had transformed back at the last second before the plane hit the water and followed Blu and his mother. Jewel looked up hopefully as Harry became more clearer a picture. Harry fluttered down to his mother.

"Your wing." He said guiltily.

"It wasn't your fault." Jewel assured her son.

"I thought there where only two Blue Macaws left in the world?" A female voice asked.

"I had no idea there was a younger Macaw." A male accented voice said. The birds looked up to see three humans The three got quite a shock when the younger bird closed its eyes and grew into a seven year old boy with long, messy black hair. The child gently picked Jewel up in his hands.

"Please." He begged. "Help my mom?" He asked handing the bird to Tulio who looked up at the human pitifully.

One Year later, Tulio let's Jewel fly into the air with her fully healed wing. Harry trnasforms and joins her from the circular walkway out side the aviary main office. He lived with his mother and Blu in the forest now. But he started going to school with Fernando who had been adopted by the now married Linda and Tulio. Linda is now Harry' s legal guardian but his parenting is done by Blu and Jewel. Mostly. Blu walks on the rail up to Linda. They perform their special handshake which ends with a fake explosioin and he happily flies into the air joining his mate and son.

_The End_

Local Birds: All the birds of a feather.

More: Ooohoh.

LB: Do what we love most of all.

M: "Oooohoh."

LB: Moon and the stars. The strumming guitars. Thats why we love Carnaval...

Jewel (flying around in the air): Loving our life in the jungle. Everything's wild and free.

Blu: Never alone.

Harry (looks up at them from underneath the two adults): Cause this is our home. Magic could happen for-

All: Real! In Rio! All by itself.

Harry: By itself.

All: You can't see. It coming. You can't find it anywhere else! (Flamingo's dancing apart reveal three Blu Macaw chicks in between Jewel and Blu) Harry on his mother's side.

Pedro (As the Macaw family looks over to him): I'm the Capoeira Kinga kinga kinga kinga! Birds like me cause i'm a hot winga. Pedro hot winga (squawks)

Nico: Here everybody loves Samba.

Pedro: I like ta Samba!

Pans over to Rafael and Eva and two mini toucans: The rythym you feel with your heart.

Nico starts flying: Beauty and love. What more could you want.

All: Fantasy could be for real! In Rio! Here's something else!

Local Birds: Something else!

All: You can't see it coming! You won't find it anywhere else!

**The End. **

**That's all folks! Dean the Cuddly Fox out for HPRIO! BTW I do plan to continue Growing up in Rio as soon as I get inspiration! I hope Real in Rio get's one of those awards for best music! **

**Review Review Review!**

**Dean the Cuddly Fox **


End file.
